Hell
Hell, also known as Planet X, Nibiru, or the Darkworld, is a small fiery planet at the edge of Earth's solar system, with an extremely unstable molten core, making it a constantly burning hellsscpe. Hell is inhabited by various species of monsters, mutations and demons, and the planet can only access Earth though gateways on the planet that have to be opened. History The planet of Hell was formed alongside, of not before, Earth itself, and the two worlds were linked to each other. Over the formation of Earth, the worlds were pulled apart, but Hell remained close to Earth all though the early days of humanity, and Earth's Gateways to Hell served as a conduit between time ans space, linking both worlds. For millennia the doors were open, and the evils poured into the woord, it could only do so a little at a time, a single Demon, or a sudden burst of Hell Smoke. This smoke turned humans into mutations, and prolonged exposure made them monsters themselves.Hell at some point came under the rule of a manevolang galactic entity, who became known as Satan, or The Devil, as humans called him. Satan ruled the creatures of Hell, and they obeyed his every command. Unable to let the darkness continue, a group of Mutations known as the Council of Light set out to seal the Gateways and separate Earth and Planet X. The Council was successful, and closed off the Seven Gateways around the world. Hell was separted, and faded into legend. But even so, it remained out there, and structures had to be built around the Gateways to hide their energy. Hundreds of years later, one gateway would begin to leak, not long building was constructed over it, becoming known as The Old English Block. This leak caused the Block to fill with Hell Smoke, so Satan sent his new horsemen of the apocalypse to infiltrate thebhumnas are find a way to open the gateway once more. Small Gateways called Micro-Gates, would sometimes appear, and leak Hell Smoke, creating more mutations. These mutations would seek each other out over many years, and formed a society. The horsemen would wait for the next humans to be in contact with Hell smoke, to prove the gateway was still active. Planet Traits Hell is a fiery planet, with lava seas and lakes, that rains fire and rock, and has a sky of a constant blood red, with rocky reddish brown ground and shorelines made from ash and dust. Hell's crust is broken, causing the heat from it's molten core to leak across the planet. Its crust is made of layers, which are only all inhabitable by then creatures that live there. The lower the level, the hotter the temperature. Species * Fire Folk * Fallen Ones * Flame Dragons * Skyhawks * Ash Eaters * The Breeders * Shadow Knights * Soul Reapers * Hellhounds * Inferno Vipers * Titan Serpent * Titan Dragon * Titan Scorpion * Death Scorpion * Hell Vulture * Demons * Dark Demons * Titan Demons * Harpies * Oni * Oni Huntsmen * Night Wolves * Gargoyles * Goblins * Infernasaur * Hell Bull * Ashen Horse * Pegasus * Killer Crabs * Rock Dragon Advanced Inhabitants * Fire Folk * Oni * Goblins * Demons * Necromancers * Fallen Ones * The Breeders